August's Help
August was getting bored out of his mind just sitting around the guild, nothing major having happened that he wanted any part in. He got up and walked over to the job board, glancing over to one that had been sitting there for a while. Magnolia town had apparently had a big storm that took one of their bridges out of commission, August sighed as he pushed his hat up, at least this would give him an excuse to leave the guild hall, even if he didn't get paid. He tore the piece of paper from the board, and left the hall. On the train ride to Magnolia, August's mind flashed back to his last job, and the fact that someone had wanted him to take the job he did, but there could be no possible way that this was the same type of situation. As the train screeched to a stop, he was genuinely surprised to see the bridge almost completed, but the last quarter of it was still missing, preventing it from connecting the two pieces of land. The guy who put the job up came up to him, " Thank you for finally showing up, but we've encountered a slight issue, you see we can't get the last pieces in place because some teenagers think it's funny to throw stones and hurl insults at my workers so they refuse to work until someone deals with those kids." He said, obviously worried about how long this would take. August inhaled slowly, and released a large sigh, shaking his head. " Fine, i'll deal with the kids so you guys can take care of this whole mess." He said, waving his hand over the debris and scattered pieces of the bridge. August walked onto the unfinished bridge and was immediately met with stones and various insults, to which he covered himself with his coat, and threatened the kids " If you put a dent in my hat, so help me, i'll make you suffer!" The stones stopped and as soon as they saw August, they took off in the opposite direction causing August to curse his luck "Son of a.. why do they always run?!" He asked rhetorically, jumping the gap between the bridge's end and the land, rolling a bit as he landed, then putting his hand into the formation for his revolver spell. He fired two shots that hit right in front of the escapees, a talent he had picked up from training. "Now, normally I don't intentionally miss, but I didn't want to decrease my reward, so tell me, why are you causing trouble for people that are just trying to do their jobs?" One of the kids handed August a paper that had his name on it. He put the paper in his pocket and walked away with a "knock it off,okay?" to which the kids nodded. As he rode the train back to Onibus Town, he pulled the paper out of his pocket and rad it, which infuriated him. ''"Dear August, you seem to have given up searching but you've found people to look after you, I'm glad to hear that much, but if you want to see us we'll be waiting back in Onibus for you. Love, mom and dad." '' August had to take a deep breath to stop himself from putting bullets in the paper, it was time to face his deepest fear.